Fairy Tail: Papoutai (Dad, Where Are You?)
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy learn that they are about to have a child, Natsu tells Lucy that he has to go out one final time in search for his father Igneel, promsing to be back in time for their child's birth. During the time Happy takes care of Lucy wondering where his father figure, Natsu could be and why he hasn't come home yet. Will Natsu find Igneel? song-fic


**Hello Everyone!**

**This is a little something I thought I would do. Just something new I had this song stuck in my head and thought of a story that could go with it. I only used the chorus because that was the only part of the song that fit with most of the story. If you read the lyrics for the other verses they don't make a lot of sense. This song is all french but I put the french and also the english verison of the lyrics so everyone knows what is going on. If you ever get the chance to listen to the song please do it, it's such a good song. I listend to Stromae-Papaoutai and also Pentatonix-Papoutai. Love it! Anyways I hope you guys this little song-fic!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: Papaoutai (Dad, where are you?)**

Lucy and Happy walked into the guild together as everyone greeted them. Lucy sighed and went to the bar, while Happy quietly followed behind her. Mira silently greeted her and gave her something to eat and also gave Happy a fish. The two started eating, though Happy only slowly at his food. He didn't feel like eating a lot lately, not since he had left. Though the exceed was always sure to keep an eye on Lucy so she would eat her own food, after all she was caring for two at the moment. It had been at least a few weeks since a certain dragon-slayer left in search of his father once again. Though this time with more reason behind it.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu looked out at the night sky. Lucy had just told him that they were now expecting a child. He wanted more than anything to stay but something told him he needed to leave. He needed to search for his own father and put an end to all the thoughts about where he could be. The fire mage needed to do this before his own child arrived. <em>

_ The fire mage entered his house, or THEIR house to be exact. Lucy had moved into his house about a half a year ago. Since the two finally were together and now mates, Natsu told her she should live with him and Happy from now on. Before the girl moved in with the boys, he made sure to expand the small home and make it into a two story home for them. He put in two extra rooms, hoping for a child or two. After the rooms were all finished and the house was cleaned, Lucy was finally able to move in with them._

_ The fire mage smiled at the memory. He loved Lucy and his "son". Ever since she moved in Happy took more of a liking to her. She became his mother figure, like Natsu had always been his father figure. It warmed his heart thinking about that. _

_ The mage made it home and saw Lucy laying on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked around to make sure Happy wasn't in the room for the time being. Then he turned to his pregnant mate and spoke._

_ "Luce, I know you don't want me to leave but I have to. If I'm going to find my father, now's the time. I want to know why he left and if he is still around I want him to come around and see his new grandchild. I'm sorry Lucy." He told her feeling a twinge of guilt as he spoke to her._

_ Lucy however just moved her hand to his and smiled up at him. She understood exactly what he was trying to say. This was just something he needed to do so he could be here for their child._

_ "Natsu stop I completely understand what you are trying to say. I don't have either of my parents anymore but I know what happened to both of them. Unanswered questions will only haunt you until they are finally answered or merely forgotten. I know you will never stop wondering or questioning what happened to Igneel. So I think it is best for you to search for those answers now before our own child gets here. Just don't be too long and at least be there when they're born okay?" Lucy told him._

_ Natsu smiled at his mate. This was why he loved her so much, she understood every action and every reason without getting angry. He didn't think anyone could understand his actions as well as she could. How he loved her so._

_ "I promise to back in time for that but hopefully I will get back sooner than that. Your due date though is my dead line, whether I find him or not." Natsu promised her._

_ "Alright but you should probably tell Happy yourself. I know he'll want to go with you but I think this is something you have to handle on your own. Unless you need the company that is." _

_ "No Happy is staying here with you. You need someone around here with you while I'm gone. I know the others wouldn't mind but I prefer if Happy was around with you." _

_ "Alright but tell him before you go."_

_ "I will."_

_ That night Natsu sat Happy down and told him that he was going to search for Igneel one final time. That he would be gone for a while. At first the cat demanded that he would accompany him in his search. Natsu however disagreed and told him he needed him here to watch over Lucy while he was away. As soon as Natsu told him that Happy had no more objections to him staying. _

_ "Just promise you'll be back soon, Natsu." He said sadly._

_ "I will buddy."_

_ The fire dragon-slayer hugged his exceed and finally turned to Lucy. She had been working on packing most of his things, since Natsu had been putting it off himself. He smiled as he took the bag from her._

_ "I put some extra jewels in there for you, in case you overeat or get into trouble." She told him._

_ His kissed her as a thank you._

_ "I'll miss you Luce, both of you." He said as he rubbed her stomach._

_ "We'll miss you too."_

_ Happy then joined Lucy as she held him tight as they watch Natsu leave. The day before he told the master where he was going and asked that he would also help keep a watchful eye on Lucy for him. The master agreed without a second thought. _

_ "He'll be back soon right Lucy?" Happy asked her._

_ "Believe in him Happy. He'll come back soon."_

* * *

><p>Lucy now sat wondering if she could handle his absence. The guild was so quiet now that he was gone. Gray didn't have much fight in him and Erza enjoyed her cake without any interruptions from the two fighting, though Lucy could tell even she missed him.<p>

Natsu was wondering the lands for quite some time. He heard of a dragon somewhere north from his location. He doubted it could be Igneel but he was going there anyway. Any sign was better than nothing and he was more determined than ever to find his father.

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_** Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Ou t'es, ou t'es où papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where are you, are you, where papa, are you?)**_

He made it to the location he heard of but as expected, no Igneel. Frustrated the dragon-slayer took a moment and sat down for a small break. He looked up and to the sky and wondered what his mate and his "son" were up to. Happy is probably having more of a problem with his disappearance than Lucy. He couldn't remember if he had ever left Happy behind like that before.

The fire mage then got up and continued on. His breaks were only going to be short, so he could keep his promise and return to his family as soon as possible.

Happy stood outside the guild looking in the direction his "father" had gone. He wanted nothing more than for him to return. He had often debated on following the path Natsu had taken when he left but always decided against it. His "mother" needed him with her and so did the little one growing insider her.

Later that night the two went to bed but Happy soon joined Lucy in Natsu and Lucy's bed. He lad beside her chest as he tried to think of anything but Natsu's absence, he had to be strong for Lucy. He remembered a song Lucy had often played when she learned of her father's passing. Now Happy would often listen to the song, thinking about Natsu.

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_** Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Ou t'es, ou t'es où papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where are you, are you, where papa, are you?)**_

Lucy sighed as she heard the song play and began to stroke Happy's fur, trying to soothe the little exceed. She knew that it had to be harder on him, after all he had never been away from Natsu this long before. The celestial mage could only hope that her dragon-slayer would come home soon.

* * *

><p>Seven months had gone by and still no luck finding Igneel. Natsu was beginning to think that this search was for nothing, that maybe he should just go home to his mate and adoptive son and wait for his own child to be born. However each time the thought came, he brushed it off again. He wanted his children to know their grandfather or at least have one. Not to mention he needed some answers as well, so he pressed on, hoping for any kind of clue.<p>

As he went on he noticed a volcano like structure up ahead. He quickly smelled the air and tried to find a trace of his father's scent. When he got hit with the smell of fire and ashes, he couldn't tell if it was his own father's scent or just the smell from the area.

He got to the bottom of the structure and made his way around the mountain. Finally he found a cave engraved in the side of the volcano mountain. Slowly the fire mage made his way inside, keeping his guard up in case there were any enemies up ahead.

As he went deeper in the cave, the smell of fire and ashes grew. He could now tell that this wasn't from the area. The scent was more intense and almost like his own. Quickly the dragon-slayer sprinted down the cave, until he came to the center of it all. There he saw red scales all around the ground. Looking around there seemed to be no sign of him. Natsu's hope was starting to dim and all of the sudden, the song that he remembered Lucy, listening to a long time ago came into his head, and however it was only the main chorus he could remember.

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_** Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Ou t'es, ou t'es où papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where are you, are you, where papa, are you?)**_

As the song echoed in his mind, he started to hear movement in the cave. The ground began to shake a little. Natsu got into a fighting stance, ready for anything that may appear. When the figure started to show themselves, Natsu's eyes began to tear up.

"Hello my son, it's been far too long." An older voice said sincerely.

"Igneel." Natsu whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

Happy and Lucy remained at their home for the time being. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy. The blonde was beginning to worry about Natsu. He had been gone for almost 9 months now. She knew she could be due almost any day now and Happy was starting to get restless as well. Lucy had been in the company of Levy and Erza now, the girls would often come over and take turns staying the night in case something were to happen.

Thankfully tonight was Levy's night to stay, Lucy loved Erza and all but she could be very strict with her. Truthfully Lucy hoped that if for some reason Natsu didn't come home in time, that Levy would be the one there. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it was Erza who was there.

Happy went to the door when he heard someone coming, hoping that it might for some off chance be Natsu. When he answered the door he found the blue haired girl smiling as she walked over to the door and entered inside.

"Hello Happy, is Lucy still in their room?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she doesn't like to leave the bed too much now." The cat answered her.

"I see, sounds like she could go then." Levy commented as she made her way to the master bed room.

Lucy was laying on the bed watching something on the TV Natsu had got them before he had left.

"Hi Lu-chan, how are you feeling today?" she asked her.

"Fine, I know I want Natsu to be here and everything but honestly I wish that the baby would come now, I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I know Luc-chan. How about we look at these new books I got today." Levy said as she reached into her bag.

Lucy watched as her friend pulled out three new books she had purchased. It had been the novels that they had been waiting to come out for about two months now. Levy gave her one, while she read the second. The girls read a little before Happy interrupted them.

"Lucy, do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?" Happy asked her.

The blonde nodded, she knew Happy had taken to sleeping on the couch for the past couple weeks. She knew he was secretly up most of the night hoping that at some point Natsu would appear through the door, only to be disappointed and fall asleep.

"You don't have to ask Happy. You know you can sleep here whenever you want." Lucy answered.

Happy nodded with a smile as he curled up right next to Lucy. The girl then put her arm around the exceed as she continued reading the book Levy had brought.

It was around 11 that night when Lucy started to feel very uncomfortable. At first she just thought it was because she was restless and waiting for the baby to come. That is until she started to feel the pain. When the pain came she debated on telling Levy but then decided not to. The girl had fallen asleep on the small couch they kept in the room. Lucy figured it might just be those false contractions so she brushed it off.

As time passed the pains grew and around midnight they were more intense. Lucy thought it was time to tell Levy, so as she went to move she felt a watery sensation between her legs. There was no doubt now as the pain overwhelmed her. Happy noticed Lucy moving a lot and had now woken up to find her face full of pain.

"Lucy are you okay? What's wrong?" Happy asked franticly.

"Happy my water broke. Wake up Levy please." Lucy said as she tried to deal with the pain.

Happy immediately went over to Levy shaking her violently. Levy finally fluttered her eyes open to find Happy sitting on top of her.

"Happy? What?"

Before Levy could ask any further, Happy began explaining at a fast pace what was happening. At first the script mage didn't understand until she heard Lucy whimper in pain. She shot up and ran over to Lucy and tried to help her up.

"Come on we'll go to the guild now. Happy I need you to go on ahead and inform the master about Lucy. We'll meet you there okay." Levy told him as calmly as she could.

Happy nodded and shot out the door towards the guild, leaving the girls behind. When he approached the guild, a lot of thoughts were racing through his head. However there was one question that he had been asking himself for nearly 9 months now.

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_** Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Ou t'es, ou t'es où papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where are you, are you, where papa, are you?)**_

When Happy entered the guild he saw the master and Mira talking near the bar. It sounded like the master was leaving for the night, so Happy raced over to the bar and flew up onto the bar counter.

"Happy what's wrong?" they both asked him.

"Lucy, she's having the baby. Levy is bringing her over now." Happy explained.

"Alright Mira go get Wendy and I'll go inform Porlyursica." The master said as he started to leave the guild in a hurry.

Mira went to get a lacrama she kept and called Wendy on it. Wendy was on her way over and would be there in just a few minutes. After Mira finished talking on the lacrama, Lucy and Levy opened the guild doors.

"Levy take Lucy over to the infirmary, Wendy is on her way and the master went to get Porlyursica." Mira said.

Levy nodded and slowly took Lucy over to the infirmary. Happy quickly followed behind as they entered but he couldn't shake off the fact that Natsu wasn't here. What could have happened to him? Why wasn't he here? He promised didn't he?

As Levy sat Lucy on the bed and propped her up, the blonde mage looked over to the exceed.

"Happy Natsu will be here. He made a promise and I am certain he intends to keep it. Don't worry too much." Lucy responded as if reading the cat's thoughts.

Happy nodded and sat next to Lucy hoping to help her through the pain. Levy did the same until Wendy entered the infirmary. She was getting everything ready and went to check Lucy. She wasn't ready to push yet so she had Lucy drink some water.

Happy looked out the window again praying that the fire mage would make it in time.

_**Où est ton papa? (Where are you, papa?)**_

_** Dis moi où est ton papa! (Tell me, where are you papa?)**_

_** Sans même devoir lui parler (Without even talking to him,)**_

_** Il sait ce qui ne va pas. (he knows what he did wrong.)**_

_** Hein sacré papa! (It's holy papa,)**_

_** Dis moi où es-tu caché! (Tell me where are you broken!)**_

_** Ça doit... (It must...)**_

_** Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai (I have at least one thousand times,)**_

_** Compté mes doigts (I counted my fingers)**_

_** Hé! Hé!**_

Hours passed by and Lucy was about to deliver and still no sign of Natsu anywhere. Lucy was upset but Wendy, Mira, Levy, and Porlyusica (who showed up an hour prier) told her she had to. With that Lucy began delivering the baby. Just as she was about to push again the doors swung open and the girls were about to yell at whoever it was until they saw him. There standing in the door was the missing dragon-slayer with a smile plastered on his face as he raced over by Lucy.

Lucy looked over to see him smiling and he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Luce, I'm a little late but I made it." He said in a light tone.

"That's all that matters Natsu." Lucy told him.

Happy hugged Natsu as they managed to deliver the baby. It was a baby boy, he had blonde hair like his mother but most of his features resembled that of his father. Natsu smiled as he looked at the boy, he couldn't be happier than he was at the moment.

The boy was then cleaned and wrapped then given to his mother. Happy slowly made his way over to the now crying baby. He looked at him carfully and saw his eyes. Just like his father's for sure. Happy wouldn't say it out loud but he was hoping that the boy would grow up with a little bit more of Lucy's personality. He didn't think the guild could handle another Natsu. Little did the exceed know both the parents were thinking the exact same thing as they stared at the little boy.

"What's his name?" Happy asked.

"Hm, not sure did you come up with a name Luce?" he asked her.

She smiled down at her son as she looked back at Natsu.

"I think Draco sounds about right. Draco Igneel Dragneel." She said.

"I like that." Natsu said staring at his on.

Happy then hugged Natsu once again. Natsu hugged his adoptive son as well.

"I missed you." Happy said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"I missed ya too buddy." Natsu told him.

"Hey Natsu, I know it's not the best time to ask but did you find him?" she asked her mate.

Natsu then smiled as she asked him that question.

"Yeah I did. He's down at home. I told him to wait there and said that you had left with Levy. I figured you were having the baby so I rushed over here as fast as I could."

Lucy smiled as she realized that now her child finally had a grandfather and Natsu had his father back.

"So why did he disappear like that?" Happy asked him.

Natsu paused before he answered his question. He was trying to remember everything Igneel had told them before they made the journey back home.

"He said that he and the other dragons had heard people trying to hunt down the dragons. That's why Sting and Rouge's dragons had them slay them. Igneel said he knew he could never ask me to do that so he had to disappear until the time was right to return. He knew about the dragons and that they might return and went to regain his power." Natsu began.

"So he lost some of his power during the time he was raising you?" Lucy asked him.

"In a way. He said that he had the same amount of power he had for years but around the time he disappeared was when it was starting to drop drastically. He said he didn't have time to find me and explain to me what was going on or else all of his power would have faded and he would have along with it. So he took to the closest volcano he could find and stayed there all this time. He told me that he didn't want to leave in case one day I would try to find him again. Turned out the time was right for him to come home when I found him. Not to mention he was all excited about having a grandchild." Natsu answered.

Lucy smiled as she heard what Natsu had to tell them. She was glad he came back in time and that he had finally found Igneel. Happy was excited about meeting the dragon as well and was telling Lucy to get better fast, knowing they couldn't go home until she fully recovered.

"So Natsu does that mean the other dragons are back?" Wendy asked hopefullly.

"Yup, I bet they are back where you all met them before they disappeared. She's probably there waiting for you Wendy." Natsu told her as he patted her head.

"Thank you Natsu!" She exclaimed as she bear hugged him.

She then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy you could probably go home here real soon. Just check with the master and Porlyusica." Wendy told her before leaving.

"Okay thank you Wendy." Lucy said with a smile.

Wendy then left the infirmary and the guild, her destination was to finally see her dragon once again.

Levy then got up and went to leave as well.

"I better go inform Gajeel about this." Levy said as she stood up.

She then left the guild as well.

Natsu then stood up and smiled as he scooped Lucy, who was still holding Draco, in his arms.

"Natsu she didn't say to go yet." Lucy told him.

"I think you'll be okay I'll carry you two home." He said as he started heading out.

Master Makarov was waiting and saw the two and smiled. He waved them off and Porlyusica simply told him to be careful. Happy quickly flew after them as they made their way to their home.

Once they arrived there waiting by the house was a big red scaled dragon, who was smiling as Natsu walked over to him. When he reached the dragon he slowly put Lucy down on her feet as Happy landed right next to her.

"Hello I am Igneel. You must be Natsu's mate." The dragon spoke.

"Nice to meet you Igneel and yes my name is Lucy." She spoke to him.

"Natsu my boy, how about you introduce to me my grandchild." Igneel said as a smile came to his face.

Natsu carefully took his son and walked over closer to his father. He moved the blanket from his son's face, so he could see his grandfather.

"This is Draco Igneel Dragneel." He said smiling at his son.

Igneel smiled and his eyes showed how happy he was. He looked to Lucy, knowing she had something to do with the name of his grandson.

"Thank you Lucy, I take it you were the one that named him." He said chuckling.

Lucy nodded and Natsu shook off the little offense he took to that. Draco on the other hand was now fully awake and staring at the dragon. He started to giggle and reach out to him. Igneel heard him and slowly moved his head to Draco and Natsu. He was close enough that Natsu moved his son a little towards Igneel and watched as Draco put his hand on his grandfather's nose.

Draco's eyes lit up and started laughing and cooing at his grandfather. Natsu smiled at his son and turned to Lucy and Happy. Happy hurried up and perched himself on Natsu's shoulder while Lucy stood beside Natsu.

"And who is this cat?" Igneel asked.

"My name is Happy! Natsu took care of me and helped me hatch from my egg!" Happy said.

"I see so you have two children now." Igneel said with a chuckle.

Natsu gave Draco back to Lucy and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to Happy and patted him on the head.

"Yeah I guess we do." He said looking at his now complete family.

Lucy smiled for the first time in a long time, they were finally complete. Igneel was back and so was Natsu. Not to mention now Draco had finally arrived. Everything was perfect and she couldn't be happier.

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_** Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where**_ _**are**_ _**you**_? _**Pa**_, _**where**_ _**are**_ _**you?)**_

_**Ou t'es, ou t'es où papa, où t'es?(**_ _**Where are you, are you, where papa, are you?)**_

**There we have it! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you do get a chance listen to this song. It's such a sweet song even though the lyrics a little strange but the message is a good one! Thank you guys agian and please fav or leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks so much guys and until next time! **

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
